Dear Kakashi Hatake
by Guilty.Ink
Summary: It was there at the memorial site that the masked stranger with silver hair told Saika Idane a lovely place to adopt a puppy. And it was there a decade's worth of friendship began. Partially letter-style.
1. One

_One _

Dear Kakashi Hatake,

I do apologize if this letter seems strange, but I wanted to thank you anyway. That nice jonin who had been spying on you earlier (Gai, I think, was his name) told me where to send this and I hope it's fine. He's fine too, by the way, after falling from that tree when you threw that rock at him.

Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for your help today. It was strange that we met like this. I had always seen you around the memorial, standing there for hours whether it be rain or shine. You're usually there really early in the morning and it was a time I preferred myself. It's quieter then. You had always seemed so deep in thought so I always left the moment I saw you and would return later to put down the flowers. But sometimes, you would be there again at night. Like I said, you always seemed very...sad, or lonely, or detached so I kept my distance.

This time, however, for the first time since I began visiting the memorial regularly, I arrived before you. You weren't as shy as I was, you simply smiled and asked who I was there for. I told you my father, a chunin that. I told you about my mother, she was heartbroken. You were kind the entire time and I realized that there wasn't a reason for me to be intimidated. I felt bad for not asking your name, but I knew you were a shinobi and my mother had always kept me away from people like you. She was worried that I would become friends with one, and they would die.

I'm sorry if what I said brought back memories. I tend to do that. Say things carelessly.

As I was saying, you were kind and surprisingly understanding when I told you about my father. He died recently, only several months back so the pain is still fresh but I could easily avoid it by, like what my mother said, staying away from shinobi. It surprised me that you knew him. It surprised me even more when you spoke kind things of him. Gai told me later that you were a jonin, and that only astounded me further. But I wasn't very surprised to find you were a high-ranking shinobi. You gave off that sort of atmosphere.

I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I just wanted to send this letter to thank you for giving me the address of the shelter several miles from Konoha. I'll be sure to visit there soon and hopefully adopt a dog. God knows that a companion would be welcomed right now. Maybe I'll show you the pup later if we ever meet again.

Thank you again,

Saika Idane.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

So I guess even after Broken Dolls, I'm not done with Kakashi yet. But you can't blame me. He's such a complex and undoubtedly the greatest character (...ever).

Just a little test run of an idea I was contemplating for about five minutes before I wrote this out. I thought it would be an interesting take :) What do you think? Reviews would be lovely.


	2. Two

_Two_

Dear Kakashi,

You weren't at the memorial for several days so I assumed you're on a mission of sorts but this morning, there had been a note by my window that had said -

_Tell them I referred you, they'll give you a little gift._

- and I assumed it was you because I went there at your suggestion and surely enough, they fashioned her a very nice collar. So thank you for that, among other things!

I ended up adopting a three-legged Great Dane beauty. She's a huge, grey dog with darker patches here and there. Her name is Hanta. She sort of reminds me of you, strangely enough. The appearance is striking but mostly because of the back story. You didn't tell me that you saved most of the dogs at the shelter. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?

All of these letter seems to be thank yous, so here I am again: thank you. I would have loved to say it personally and show you Hanta but you haven't been here for several days. I'm not sure when you'll get this letter but I do hope that you return safely, and in one peace.

Wish you the best,

Saika.

* * *

I think I'm going to make this only part-letter style because my writing isn't good enough to tell a real story through correspondence - unless I do both their views.

So I failed. The next update (coming soon, since these are relatively short) will be a narrative. But thanks for reading anyway! :)


End file.
